162: The Lilo Adventures of Victini, Reshiram and Zekrom
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Alto Mare High is having their senior prom at the Sword in the Vale and they must reunite 2 best friends who've been separated since the founding days of Alto Mare.
1. The Ultimen

In Alto Mare, the Alto Mare Zoo was being robbed by Team Plasma. They were kidnapping Deerlings. "You better put down those darling Pokemon."

It was the Harmony Guardians. Orange Quartz took down some golbats, Green, Mesprit, and Purple Quartz took down a muk, Yellow Quartz took down a Toxicroak, Red Quartz and Azelf took down a Drapion, and Blue Quartz and Uxie took down an Eelektross.

Suddenly, a tornado came in and took the deerlings from their hands. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash grabbed them in time and decided to return them to the zoo. A man with a Japanese decent and a red super suit came in. He was accompanied by an African-American boy with a blue super suit, a pair of alien-like twins in purple super suits, a Native-American boy in a tannish super suit, and a Latina girl with a pink super suit and long light brown hair.

Will teamed up with the red and white hero, Ethan teamed up with the one of the twins who can turn into a liquid like he does, Magenta teamed up with the twin who can turn into animals, Warren teamed up with the hero in a tannish suit, Zach teamed up with the hero in blue and Layla teamed up with the heroine in pink.

Lilo took down some Magnemite with her Laughter powers and some liepards with her Loyalty powers. As they were fighting, an orange creature came in and did a Searing Shot, scarring the infinity out of the robbers. Then it left without a trace. Will came up to the heroes and greeted the team, "We're The Ultimen." greeted the hero in red and white, "I'm, "Wind Dragon" these are, "Longshadow,", "Juice", "Downpour", "Shifter", and "Illusion Dream"."

"Wanna team up again sometime?" Blue Quartz asked.

"If the green-haired chick dates me, we're in." Wind Dragon said as Layla got nervous.

Warren got furious and scared the Ultimen away. Luckily, Magenta and Zach calmed him down. Suddenly, Joy contacted the heroes, "You seem to be having a problem," Joy said, "What is it?"

"We have a rival Joy," "A group called, "The Ultimen."

"Sounds like Wind Dragon wants Layla to date him." Joy said as she sensed Warren's DNA.

"He shouldn't be so jealous of Wind Dragon," Uxie suggested

"There's something wrong of this Ultimen," Warren growled.

"Anyway, Prof. Atkins is waiting for us at the Sword of the Vale." Lilo said, "They're setting up Alto Mare High's prom there."

Later at the Sword of the Vale, they met Prof. and Mrs. Atkins and Prof. Atkins' friend, "Juanita" and her daughter, "Carlita" who owns a souvenir shop. They said that there in charge of preparing for AMH's senior prom. As they went in, they saw a vision of the being that helped fight off Team Plasma, but it vanished.

Meanwhile, Count Dooku was in Seastone Cemetery. He was examining the mausoleums when a mysterious man with white hair on one side and black hair on the other. He said that he wants to restore his people and take control of the Sword in the Vale. There they teamed up.

This story is for 23StellaOrgana


	2. The legend of Victini

Back in the castle, they ran into their Pokemon friends, Ash, Misty, Brock, May, and Dawn. May explained that Max is going to go camping with Meadow and her friends, "So when is Alto Mare High having its prom?" Ash asked.

"Tomorrow night at 5pm." Avia answered, "And the prom last til 9pm. This year's theme is celestial sky."

"Princess Celestia would've loved it, Mrs. Atkins," Zach suggested.

"I know, I remember I went to prom with my ex-buddies, I wore the tackiest tux." Prof. Atkins said.

"During my prom, I use to date Argus Steel, but he was too cheap." Avia said, "Luckily, I was named prom queen."

"So, who's the band who's going to play?" Magenta asked.

"A band the principal discovered last week called, "Space POP!" Avia answered.

"I remember them from when we went to Australia," Warren explained.

Ethan felt lovestruck, thinking about Athena. Then Applejack snapped him out of it.

"What is Lucy going to do?" Twilight asked.

"Lucy is staying with my mother-in-law." Professor. Atkins explained.

"I had a nightmare that I showed up to homecoming in my regular clothes," Will replied, "There Principal Powers kicked me out for inappropriate school attire."

"That's true Will," Rarity said, "At big dances, you should wear formal attire."

"Tell me more about the castle," Layla said.

"Legend said that it came from of the sky and Victini is said to give people power and to protect the castle." Prof. Atkins explained.

As they were looking around the castle, they heard someone singing.

"We've got this one moment

One shot to go all the way and

We're not gonna let anyone stop us

One voice together

WE're unstoppable

Turn it up, cause we are

ready for anything." they sang.

They followed it to the music room and they saw SpacePOP with Tori and Kira from school.

"Tori, Kira," Will shouted.

"I'm going to play bass guitar for the band while Hera accompanies Luna on vocals," Tori explained.

"And I'm going to be the extra guitarist for the prom." Kira continued.

As they were checking out the instruments, they saw a beautiful woman in a white dress and long white hair coming in, "I love her dress," Rarity whispered to Magenta.

The white woman asked if anyone would try on her dresses. Layla, Fluttershy, Magenta, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, May, Dawn, Carlita, Hera, Luna, and Athena raised their hands. Suddenly a woman in a black dress came in, making the woman in the white dress mad. She asked if anyone would want to try on her dresses and Lilo, Tori, Misty, Juno, Rhea, Sye, Clair, and Kira raised their hands.

Separately, the tomboys and girly girls tried out the dresses and they loved them. Afterward, they saw an orange and yellow like figure. "You must be Vicinti, you're so cute," Fluttershy said.

"We've seen statues of you in the castles." Pinkie Pie replied.

"Can you help us find the boys?" Clair asked

Meanwhile, the boys were enjoying the balcony with Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Applejack, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Prof. Atkins, Carlita and the same guy who met Count Dooku. "This is a good view to take pictures of Alto Mare.

"Hey, dad." greeted the twins.

"Sye, Clair how are you girls doing?" Prof. Atkins asked.

"Great, this cool goth lady in black treated us to some dresses," Claire explained.

"They were spooky." Sye continued.

"It's not compared to the white rich lady who gave us angelic dresses." Luna said

"What's with the pillars in the city?" Rainbow Dash asked

Victini flew up and got hurt while everyone got shocked, except for the man with the black and white hair who was taking pictures. Luckily, Warren shouted his element and saved Victini. "A shield."

"People say that Alto Mare has a barrier around and Victini can't go beyond the pillars of protection." Prof. Atkins explained.

"This is my older brother, "Damon". Carlita explained as she introduced the man.

"We saw Victini, it exists," Dawn shouted.

"I know," Damon replied.

Everyone got confused. Suddenly, they found some Pokemon and followed them to a fountain. There the teenagers decided to check it out. As they got to the fountain, Will played with the pidgeys and the tailors, only for him to land in the fountain. Uxie quickly helped him up. "Are you okay Will?" Uxie asked.

"Of course, Uxie," Will answered.

Then the other kids took off their socks and shoes and jumped into the fountain. Little did they know, that Count Dooku was spying on them.

As they were playing, Carlita explained that she's a descendant of the people of the Vale. During the time they were ruled by the king and Victini. It was powered by the dragon force by using it to take control. There his sons had 2 different Guardians looking after them, "Zekrom" and "Reisheram". Unfortunately, they became enemies after time went by and it lead to a war with a powerful jester.

"Dimentio!" The Celestian Alliance shouted.

"We met him before," Layla explained.

"As I was saying," Carlita continued, "The dragon force energy was becoming unstoppable and the king asked Victini and his best friend, "Keldeo" to create a barrier with the pillars, carried the castle to the mountain top and banished Dimentio, but the 2 beings disappeared ever since."

"What about Keldeo?" Misty asked.

"He disappeared as well, no one knew what happened to him," Carlita answered.

"So, Victini does exist," Dooku whispered.

Dooku contacted Dimentio and told him what's going on. Then he decided to let their new ally storm the castle.


	3. Prom

The Next day, the girls were arguing about which designer should the girls wear. Lilo thought she would calm them down by looking at the girly versions of the black dresses. There the girly girls loved them.

"Generosity!" Magenta shouted.

"Kindness!" Layla shouted,

"Change us into the outfits in the fashion designer in black, but prettier for the girly girls," they shouted as the girls had their clothes altered into formal attire.

"Girls are you ready?" Will shouted as he came in a black tuxedo with a Stronghold pin.

"We are now!" Tori said.

"You look pretty Tori," Will said as he blushed.

"Layla, the corsages for the ones with dates," Lilo shouted.

Layla gave Tori and Will hibiscuses, Layla and Warren roses, Ethan and Athena daisies, and Zach and Magenta dead lilies. Lilo told C3PO, R2D2, Jumba and Pleakley to look after the pets and make sure they don't escape. Plus Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf were going to relax at home. Pikachu decided to go with Ash since they have a strong bond.

At the prom, they met Sye and Claire's boyfriends, Ardito and Carrado. They had gray daffodils for corsages. They got inside and saw everyone is having a good time. "Such beautiful prom girls," Brock shouted as he greeted the girls.

Unfortunately, the girls got freaked out and backed away.

Then a beautiful girl with a beautiful pink dress named, "Lorella". Brock tried to woo her with some punch, but her boyfriend, "Bonaldo" came and told him to stay away. Meanwhile, they met 6 prom goers. One was Asian, One was black with shades, one was Native American with glasses, one was a blond girl, one was a red-haired boy, and a Latino girl with wavy hair came up. "I'm Toshio" greeted the Asian boy, "And this is Tye, C. J, Dwayne, Shirly, and Melita."

Layla suddenly recognized them, "You're The Ultimen." she whispered.

"Very clever," Toshio whispered as he kissed her hand.

Layla tried to back away, but Toshio kept trying to woo her. Warren grabbed her and walked away.

Suddenly, the lights went out and out of nowhere, Dimentio came up and was accompanied by Damon. "I'm going to bring the people of the Vale back and no one will stop me," Damon shouted.

"That's the spirit, Damon," Dimentio shouted.

Then a giant white creature came and scared away the prom guests to the bedrooms.

Damon got out his Reuniclus and told him to make sure no one escapes from their rooms. As Damon got to the control room, he started to move the castle as part of his plans. Everyone started to freak out because of hid deeds. The white being came in and turned into the woman in the white dress. She was mad because the girly girls didn't pick her dresses.

Luckily, Gwen, Mimi, Penny, Lydia, Frightwig, The Amazoness Quartet, "I'll cast a spell on the doors so the Mortal Freaks won't escape from their rooms."

"Oh Dimentio," Gwen flirtatiously said, "You always do stuff badly."

There they started to make out. "Purty kissing," O'Chunks said.

"O'Chunks, Thumbskull, at prom you have to wear formal attire."

"We forgot tuxes," Thumbskull explained.

"Then here's some tuxes you Mortal Freaks," Dimentio said as he literally changed them in a snap.

There they liked the patterns on their tuxes, which are circus-themed. Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom decided to play their songs while they move the castle.

Meanwhile, on Lilo's ship, The Pokemon Pets were playing Who Killed Who, Kevin, Stuart, and Bob were playing Sugar Rush, and Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf were listening to music from Big Time Rush when they sensed danger at the Sword of the Vale. They needed to help them. "Oh no." C3PO shouted, "Pokemon Pets, you're going to get hurt."

Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf used their telepathy to carry C3PO, Harmony, Stitch, Angel, Volcano, Vampire, Tranquility, and Glowworm, R2D2 used his rockets to get to the castle. Mesprit contactd Layla and told her there on their way to the castle. "Be careful," Layla contacted through thought, "Dimentio has clones of himself around the castle and most of the prom-goers can't escape."

When they got to the castle, they saw Commander Peepers and the Pokemon Pets attacked. "Pets, please do not leave scratches on Master Peepers," C3PO suggested.

"Meega love dog piles." Stitch shouted.

As they were torturing Peepers, Angel saw a stone of a horse like creature. She got confused.

Meanwhile, Victini looked around the castle to find everyone and was captured by Damon and Dimentio. "Ciao," he greeted, "You're going to be our little controller."

The heroes were still locked up in a room. Luckily, it was by a balcony where they saw the woman in the black dress "Is it within you?! The will to pursue your ideas?!" the woman wearing black asked.

"We did see the light." Lilo said, "When we fought off Team Plasma and saved those deerlings."

"But we didn't seem to have the will," Ash said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"The will was inside you the whole time." the woman in the black dressed explained.

Suddenly, the spell on their door wore off and the woman in the white dress came in, "Hello Sis." shouted the woman in the white dress.

"Hello there." angrily shouted the woman in the black dress.

Kira saw their clothes and their hairstyles and realized something, "Your Zerkrom and Resharim." she shouted.

"Of course" Zerkom explained, "We've been hating each other since the battle with Dimentio."

"Why do you girls fight?" Magenta asked.

"Because Zekrom told me that I was a vain, selfish dweeb," Resharim explained.

"Don't look at me," Zekrom angrily said.

Suddenly, The Pokemon Pets came in with a tied up Commander Peepers. He confessed that Dimentio turned himself into Resharim and tricked Zerkrom so he can have a little laugh. Resharim ad Zekrom jumped off the balcony in fury and turned into their true forms.

"If we don't stop Damon," "The Dragon Force will be dangerous.


	4. Stopping Damon

They got to the entrance and saw the Dimentio clones. Above them was the stone with the pony on it. It was Keldeo. "Meega saw that stone," Angel shouted.

They needed a way to stop the clones and free Keldeo. Victini came up and hugged the stone. There it turned back into its guardian form. Victini was relieved to see Keldeo again.

The Celestian Alliance powered up and take down the Dimentio clones and they all rushed inside to stop the real Dimentio. In the ballroom, Count Dooku, Dimentio, and his gang were celebrating with Fur Elise in a circus edition when the heroes came in. Zach started to play the hit 90's rap, "Homework's Wack."

 **"Homework's wack,**

 **And so are rules!**

 **Tuckin' in your shirt's for fools!" said the rapper."**

DImentio seem to enjoy it, but Count Dooku didn't he tried to destroy the turntable, but Zach shouted, "Laughter" and tied him up in streamers. "Take down those brats you buffoons."

Cele Cele tried to capture Misty and Dawn with her plant magic, but Layla stopped it with her plant manipulation. Magenta took down Jun Jun with her Generosity Power and made her slip on a piece of spooky fabric. Para Para rolling on a ball with her hands when Warren fought her off with his fire. Ethan both took down Thumbskull by being himself. Ethan turned into a puddle and made Thumbskull slip. Will took down both O'Chunks and Nastia at the same time with his flying.

Mimi and Besu Besu tried to stop the heroes, but Lilo used the Element of Magic and made them fall down. Freakshow and Lydia unleashed an army of ghost doves and grabbed the kids. Pikachu shocked Freakshow and Lydia and the doves disappeared.

Little did they know that The Ultimen had avoided going into the rooms since it might be a trick. They came up towards Dimentio and transformed. "You're the Ultimen!" Stitch shouted.

Layla kissed Wind Dragon on the cheek so she can let them help stop Damon and Dimentio. They rushed to the control room where they found Damon taking the hand of it. "The Pillars must be destroyed in order to become powerful," Damon shouted.

"That's right Mama's Boy." Dimentio shouted, "Move the castle and we'll have non-stop parties."

Damon got shocked and asked in anger, "What did you call me?"

"Mama's boy." Dimentio answered with a laugh, "Since your mommy has always run that dumb souvenir shop."

"I mean Victini snowglobes and Latias hats, lame?" Lord Hater yelled.

"They insulted me by saying I'm a Mama's boy," Damon explained.

Reshiram and Zekrom saw Dimentio tormenting the traitorous Damon "Shall we do it like old times?" Zekrom asked.

"Indeed Sis," Reshiram answered.

They scared most of Dimentio's henchmen and they hid by a prom table. "Phooey!" Dimentio shouted. "We'll meet again one day Mortal Freaks. Ciao."

Dimentio, his circus, Lord Hater and The Harbingers of doom escaped through his teleportation.

The Dragon Force was becoming too strong, Ash, Pikachu, Stitch, Keldeo, Victini and Lilo quickly held onto the controls and made the castle land in its original area before the battle with Dimentio. Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf sensed the barrier being broken and Victini is free.

The castle got onto to the prom goers came up and saw the whole thing. Unfortunately, the principal got mad because of all the destruction they did to the prom. He even got kicked out of his own prom in high school for destroying the set by accident after thinking the band members were vampires until he saw their reflection in a hallway mirror.

"Uxie, you might want to erase the memories of the school floating and about The Elements of Harmony," Will whispered to Uxie.

Sye, Claire, The Ultimen C3PO, R2D2, and May backed everyone out of the ballroom while the rest of their friends fixed it. Uxie opened his eyes and erased the memories of what happened after Toshio tried to woo Layla.

Ethan, Applejack, Tranquility, Glowworm, Pinkie Pie and Zach fixed the buffet, Warren, Rainbow Dash, Azelf, Volcano, Luca, and Dahlia fixed the broken tables and chairs, Will, Twilight, Tornado, Ash, Pikachu, and Stella repaired cleaned the messes, Layla, Harmony, Fluttershy, Dawn, Misty, Rarity, Magenta, Vampire, and Mesprit fixed the decor, and Brock checked on everything to make sure it's fixed before someone got hurt.

Reshiram and Zekrom barged into the ballroom and asked if they can make one more change to the girls. There they did a fusion of both dresses to them and they liked it. Then the sisters both let in all of the prom-goers. "Was I doing something?" the principal said.

"You were going to crown this year's prom queen," Will answered.

"Right. Right" The principal said.

"This year's prom queen goes to, "Lorella D'Addio"

"Your tutoring sessions and your fashion design programs have paid you off ma'am."

"Thanks, principal."

"And our prom king, "Bonaldo Passamonte"

"I knew I get it from my dating advice club would work," Bonaldo said in excitement.

"I could use some dating advice too so I can woo these prom ladies."

The girls got mad and kicked Brock out for annoying them. Lilo told him it's best if he stands guard while the prom-goers dance. The prom goers started to dance to the music. Damon sat down outside while his mother and sister came to him. "I'm sorry Mom." Damon apologetically said, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"You were doing this to restore the past," Juanita explained. "You have to look forward to the future my son."

"Thanks," Damon said as he hugged his mom and sister.

Inside the prom, SPACEPOP came on stage and performed their new song, "Titanium".

 **"You shout it out**

 **But I can't hear a word you say**

 **I'm talking loud**

 **Not saying much.**

 **I'm criticized**

 **but all your words**

 **just ricochet**

 **You put me down**

 **but I get up**

 **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose.**

 **I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid.**

 **Ricochet, I feel no pain.**

 **I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid.**

 **You put me down, but I won't fall**

 **I am Titanium."** Luna and Hera sang as the prom goers danced.

The End.


End file.
